December 21, 2012
Shireen is setting the table for breakfast..! Nuzhat comes and greets her n Shireen wonders why she din wish her! Shireen tells Nuzhat she is looking nice n ies thers anything special..? Nuzhat says no..! Nikhat .. comes and she too justgreets Shireen n sits! Shireen asks her what is the day? Nikhat says.. Wednesday ..! Shireen asks Ayan n he says.. its too hot today..! Shireen sulks..! As Shireen walks away.. the trio discuss their plans for a surprise for Shireen in the evening! Shireen is teary eyed and rues that no one wished her on her budday.. n if her kids forgot.. no question of Rasheed remembering! Ayan asks where is Humera? Nikhat says.. in her room .. the trio discuss that.. she is acting strange..! Humera sees the clock ..its 10am n she remembers the threat of meeting at 10am n her morphed pics..! Zoya comes and walks towards Akram! They take a seat n Akram orders coffee..! Zoya apologises to Akram .. for whatever happened..whatever she did..! She says that she dinno Akram..and wasnt ready for wedding.. it was all too sudden..! She says that relations formed forcefully dun last..neither he would have been happy . .nor she..! She says..thats why she said.. Qubool Nahi hai..! She says she had no intention to run off.. but some of his relatives..! She says that some of his relatives were goon types.. ! She apologises to Akram.. n says that his relatives wanted them to get married forcefully so she was scared and had no option but to run off! Razia notices her moby ringing ..call is from Haseena..! Haseena says that they saw the bungalow project of theirs.. n loved it.. n asks if she talked to Rasheed about the bungalow? Razia says.. yes.. n that it will take 6-8 months..! She says.. once wedding happens.. whatever she wants will be done.! Haseena agrees.. but fumes.! Nuzhat – Nikhat – Ayan are discussing the plans for evening.. and Ayan asks Humera to suggest romantic song but she explodes on him and says..she was stupid to believe in true love..! She walks off. .n Nikhat asks whats wrong ..? Ayan says.. just showing attitude! Haseena calls Firoz and asks.. him to hurry up and dig out the truth of Asad Ahmed Khan! Firoz says..he has his eyes set on Ayan ..! Haseena says..that. .once they find out whats the relation of Asad with Ayan.. then she will net the bungalow.. in 6 days flat..! Humera is scared when she receives a chat alert..! It reads that the pic will reach her father as she din come at 10am! Humera comes out and sees a guy handing over a cover to her dad..! Humera is panic stricken! Her dad opens the cover .. and says..empty cover? Who can send? Humera breathes a sigh of relief..! She turns and sees Ayan..! He asks her whats the matter..why is she looking so pale? Humera runs off..! She receives a text .that reads that next time.. the cover wont be empty . n asks her to meet at the hill top at 5pm! Ayan wonders whats the matter with Humera? Part 2 Zoya tells Akram that she knows…that he and his family went thru a lot of pain for her actions! She says that the way his family chased her n tried her to force her to marry him ..it was wrong. .n for that.. he should apologise to her! She says that…she wants that they both realise their mistake.. n apologise to each other and end the matter! Akram says ..he came to end the matter.. but not this.. rather the matter that was left incomplete the other day! Slowly Akrams goons surround Zoya..! Zoya asks..what? Akram says..he din come here to listen to her crap.. nor to forgive her.. ! Akrams men form a circle around Zoya..! Zoya recollects seeing the goons chasing her..! She gets up.. with a start..! Akram says that the wedding rituals left incomplete will be completed today.. n this time ..Zoya has to say QUBOOL HAI.. either at her own will or forcefully ..! Zoya looks around and finds herself surrounded..! She is shocked..! Humera is shaking in fear and is sneaking out of the house.. Ayan sees..! He wonders whats the matter with her.. ! He wonders if she is in trouble..! Ayan comes to Nuzhats room n notices.. Humeras laptop on..! He checks the message.. n sees the pic.. ! Dilshad calls Asad n says Zoya is not back yet.. its too late! Asad says.. she is too careless n must have gone out to loiter after meeting Akram! Asad asks her to call Zoya…! Dilshad says.. that.. she did but her phone is unavailable! Dilshad feels guilty n Asad says..Akram is a good guy .. n Zoyas phone mite be dead..! Dilshad wonders if Zoya is in trouble n Asad says… the girl is trouble herself.. even trouble must be scared to come near her..! Asad says he is busy n cuts the call..! Humera comes to the hill top .. theres a deserted garage..! The guy blackmailing her comes there and says.. ‘woh aaye hamare bulane par..khuda ki kudrat hai. .kabhi hum unhe.. kabhi khud ko dekhte hain’! Humera says..it was her mistake.. she thought he was Ayan..! The guy says.. so she can continue to think he is Ayan n close her eyes. n do the rest with him..! He starts to manhandle her n tears off the shoulder off her dress ..! Part 3 Asad asks one of his office guy where is Akram? He answers that his mom is sick so he wont be coming for few days..! Asad says..fine..! The guy blackmailing Humera is dragging her.. n right then Ayan comes and kicks him..! Humera runs to him ..! Ayan says that.. the guy looks such a big DASH .. he wont die with 100 kicks.. so better test it..! Ayan asks .. Humera to come with him..! The guy gets up n kicks Ayan in the back n he falls to the ground..! Ayan kicks him in the gut n tells him that.. the dogs of a street cant become lion..! The guy calls his friends.. ! Ayan-Humera are surrounded..by goons! Precap — Dilshad is on the phone and asks the matter? Asad comes and overhears..! Dilshad says..something is wrong for sure..! Asad says..he will go and check at the cafe where Zoya was to meet Akram.!